Yawn and Stuff
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: This is Jaffa staying awake to long. Insanity Ahoy! Cloud is swayed by Vincents peer pressude. Tiffie forms...yeah. Night Guys. Yaoi here too.


Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DEARS! ffvii, and the Cloud Song, the boyfriend song, and the choolgirl outfits borowed to vent out caffeine!

Warnings: INSANE! Crackfic...I think...I dont really know, so tired.

Authors Notes: If it made sence...something. -yawn-

Harley: Dont involve me, there was no muse involved here!

Jaffa: xDxDxD Love ya'll!

x.o.x.o.x.o

Today, was a momentous day.

I dont know why exactly, but im sure it was.

Cloud was feeling short, Vincent feeling tall, nanaki felt more like a cat then a dog and tifa and yuffie were in school girl outfits. cid and barret were gone on holidays. Yes...holidays...

"I feel like dancing." Cloud confessed, bounding up from his emo-like hunch.

"Lets go dancing!" Yuffie and Tifa giggled together, bouncing up and down to make there boobs jiggle.

"Dancing is boring." Vincent muttered, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Boring." Cloud agreed immediatly.

There was silence.

Tifa and Yuffie began to play.

"My boyfriend gave me an apple." Tifa sung out of tune.

"No I didnt." Cloud objected.

"My boyfiend gave me a pear." Yuffie sung off-key.

"No I didnt." Vincent frowned, moodily.

"My boyfriend gave me a kiss on the lips-"

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Nanaki yawned...err, cackled.

Silence fell, landing in a heap and cursing the author loudly.

Tifa and Yuffie sat on nearby chairs. "FALL OF CHAIR LAUGHING!" They shouted, falling onto the ground and cackling. "ROLL ON FLOOR LAUGHING!" They then procceeded to squeal, before rolling on the floor and laughing.

Nanaki smirked, which was weird and impossable and procceeded to roll on the ground laughing too.

Vincent backed away slowly.

Cloud thought it was cool, tried to do it and failed, then convinced everyone he did it anyway.

"Im tired." Nanaki commented as they were suddenly striding past Kalm.

"Go to sleep." Vincent advised.

"NEVER!" Yuffie and Tifa shouted, running off through the trees that suddenly appeared.

"This story has no point." Vincent commented.

Cloud gave a dreamy smile. "Jaffa is just a fangirl, she cannot conrol what she writes."

"She is also half asleep." Nanaki commented. "Hense my tiredness."

"..." There was a collective pause, making Silence trip and fall again.

Yuffie and Tifa turned to each other, nodded, then began to cackle evil-ey.

"I bags deciding to dump them first." Vincent commented calmly.

"Im in love with someone else." Cloud sighed theatrically.

"Your tails on fire." Yuffie and Tifa screamed, pointing at Nanakis tail.

"Thats cause im hot." Nanaki winked suggestively.

"Ahhhhh!" Cait Sith screamed, leaping out of nowhere and running past.

"Give me back my Mag-rod!" Reno demanded as he followed. "Yo!" He added in afterthought. He was wearing no pants.

Rude chased after them with a grunt. He was wearing no shirt.

"Waaaaiiiit!" Elena called, chasing after the others in an attempt to fit in. She was wearing no make up.

"THERE IS NO GOD!" Yuffie and Tifa screamed, seeing her unmakeuped face, and attempting to knock each other out to loose the mental image.

Cloud realised he hadnt spoke in a while and started crying.

Vincent took off his shoes, cause his feet were itchy.

Nanaki yawned.

Cloud suddenly stood up, realising he had sat down. "MY NAME IS CLOUD!" He demanded.

"I HAVE A SWORD!" He pulled the sword from his pocket, ignoring Tiffa and Yuffie (hereby renames Tiffie) and there girlish giggles. "I FIGHT CACTAURS! BECAUSE IM BORED!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "I LIKE TO RIDE, ON CHOCOBOS! ITS BETTER THEN HAVING AFROS!"

Vincent suddenly glomped him. "Zomg! I love you Cloud!" He shouted.

Tiffie let out a fangirl squeal. "BISHIE LOVE!" They shouted, bounding up and down, letting Nanaki stare at their jiggling breasts.

Cloud gaped. "Even though my hair defies all gravity?"

"Shut up with the Cloud-song." Vincent demanded sweetly, eyes twinkling with tears. "I love you!"

Clouds eyes grew big. "I love you too!" He waaa-d.

Nanaki and Tiffie ran off together. Reno bargained for his mag-rod back, the dish ran off with the spoon, got it knocked up, then left it for a spork, cause nothings as good as a spork.

Vincent and Cloud kissed passionatley, and made lotsa hot passionate love.

And babies.

Yeah, babies are cool.

x.o.x.o.x.o

...Please dont kill me...

Ok, now you can -winces-

Cookies for anyone who can rewiew without murdering me...

And a cupcake for whoever kills me in the most interesting way. Mwahaha.

Beware, lack of sleep MAY produce another chapter in the somewhat distant future.


End file.
